The present specification refers to a patent invention relating to a method for obtaining a traumatological plastering with damp-proof and hard wearing properties, the evident purpose of which is to allow a traumatologic plastering to be obtained from the achievement of its method.
1. Field of the Invention
The application of this invention is found in the industry devoted to medicine and similar.
2. Related Art
The gypsum or hydrated calcium sulfate is the most common of sulfates, stemming above all from the seawater evaporation, its crystals adopting varied shapes.
Plaster is a fine gypsum obtained by cooking crude gypsum at a temperature of 120.degree. C.
The use of gypsum and plaster is a very utilized method for immobilizing body segments showing bony injuries, specially fractures.
Although it is known the existence of this very old use of this therapeutic method, it is only, nevertheless, from 1830 that the present plastering method is used, which is constituted by a bandage on which a smooth layer of gypsum or plaster is spread.
Plasterings are made on the basis of very varied methods, the most usual method being a circular bandage with plastered strips after being dipped in warm water.
Some bandages are wrapped in a rapid sequence around the corporal segment to be immobilized, after being modeled.
After a lapse of a few minutes the gypsum "sets" and becomes stiff.
The gypsum remains in situ for a period of 20 through 40 days, even more, in accordance with the orthopaedic requirements, until an osseous corn is formed at the level of the fracture. Lastly, the gypsum is removed by an adequate method.
Different methods of therapeutic plastering have introduced slight differences with regard to the described general method.
In any case, all the known methods have as a negative common denominator the fact that they do not withstand a continuous contact with water, since gypsum and plaster proceeding originally from evaporation and dehydration when in contact with water lose essentially one of their main characteristics and advantages, such as their consistence and hardness, so that the present traumatologic plasterings cannot contact the water at all.
Comparably, other negative characteristic of these traumatologic plasterings observed in the state of the art is their limited shock resistance, given that they can totally or partially break with a relative easiness.
An evident solution to the present problems in this matter would be to rely on a plastering resolving both negative characteristics, obtaining, on the contrary, a traumatologic plastering having damp-proof and hard-wearing properties.
Nevertheless, until now, nothing is known on the existence of a plastering having characteristics which could be denominated as suitable.